


I Wanna Cuddle Up With You

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: The heat goes out in Gwen and Mithian's building. They cuddle to stay warm.





	I Wanna Cuddle Up With You

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song cuddle up by catey shaw

“It’s freezing,” Gwen says, moving closer to Mithian on her bed.

The heat went out in their building, and they decided climbing into a bed and sharing body heat would be the best way for them to battle the cold.

“How is the heat still not fixed? It has to be illegal to keep us in the cold for too long,” Mithian replies with a shiver.

In truth, Mithian is grateful the heat hasn’t been fixed yet. It gives her an excuse to be this close to Gwen.

Mithian’s laptop is on the bed, they’ve been watching Parks and Rec for hours, but Mithian has mostly been staring at Gwen.

“Ah, shit,” Gwen says. “Your laptop just died.”

“Fuck. The charger’s not gonna reach the bed.”

Gwen shivers and burrows further under the covers.

“Maybe we should just sleep until the heat comes back,” Gwen mumbles. 

Mithian moves the laptop onto her side table before lying down beside Gwen. She turns and finds her face is right next to Gwen’s and can’t help staring at the other woman’s lips.

“You know,” Gwen begins, “I think I know something that could warm us up.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“This,” Gwen says, and before Mithian can question further, presses her lips to Mithian’s.

Mithian freezes, taken by surprise, and spends too long trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. She doesn’t even have time to kiss back before Gwen is pulling away.

“Oh my God. I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry I really thought you’d be okay with that. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Gwen sits up in the bed, moving to escape the covers.

“Woah, wait,” Mithian says.

Gwen pauses and looks at Mithian.

“You just kissed me.”

“Er, yes.”

Mithian blinks a few times before a smile spreads across her face.

“Sorry. I’m a little slow on the uptake. I think it might be the cold. But I’d like to try again if you don’t mind.”

“Really?” Gwen asks, moving closer to Mithian on the bed.

“Yes, really. I’ve been in love with you for basically forever.”

Gwen’s eyes grow wide and this time Mithian is the one who swears.

“Sorry, too much?” she asks nervously.

“No! Not at all! I feel the same,” Gwen says with a tentative smile.

“Really?’

“Really.”

“I think we’ve been saying ‘really’ too much.”

“Yeah, there are much better things we could be doing with our mouths. Things that would help warm us up as well.”

Mithian is sure her cheeks turn pink, but then Gwen is kissing her and nothing else matters.


End file.
